Malý detektiv
by SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock se zaplete do dalšího případu, který se týká Baskervillu a následky jsou opravdu nečekané...
1. Případ z Baskervillu

John otevře dveře s číslem 221B a skoro se srazí s Mycroftem Holmesem, který chtěl právě vyjít ven.

„Ale, doktor Watson. Doufám, že vás v nemocnici moc neunavili. Sherlock je dnes ve velice otravné náladě." řekne Mycroft s falešným úsměvem. Projde kolem překvapeného Johna, nasedne do nablískaného černého auta a zmizí.

John jen nechápavě zavrtí hlavou a zavře dveře. Sherlocka najde sedět v křesle s houslemi na klíně. Johnovi je dokonale jasné, že Sherlock celou Mycroftovu návštěvu drnkal na struny s vědomím toho, jak strašně to jeho bratrovi leze na nervy.

„Potkal jsem Mycrofta." řekne John a pověsí si bundu. „Další případ?" zeptá se, když si všimne tlusté světle hnědé složky na stolku.

„Naše stará známá vojenská základna Baskerville má problémy." ušklíbne se Sherlock a natáhne se pro smyčec. „Jeden z neexistujících vědců pracující na tajném projektu utekl i s veškerými dokumenty o své přísně tajné práci." řekne Sherlock s nakrčeným nosem

„A ty ho máš najít?" ujišťuje se John.

„Tak nějak." pokýve Sherlock hlavou a začne hrát na housle.

John jen pokrčí rameny a jde si uvařit čaj. Na návštěvu v Baskervillu jen tak nezapomene a rozhodně si ji nemíní zopakovat. Ovšem vypadá to, že bude muset, protože tam Sherlockův nový případ začíná.

Nakonec se ovšem ukázalo, že má Sherlock veškeré potřebné informace ve své složce. A pokud něco chybělo, dokázal si to zjistit v Londýně.

- - o - -

„Profesore, víte, jak jste říkal, že jste tu látku nikdy nezkoušel na lidech? Máme tady dobrovolníka." ušklíbne se hispánec a trhne Sherlockovou paží, takže ho donutí sednout na malou stoličku.

Svázaný detektiv s roubíkem v puse se jen víc zamračí a prohlédne si malou laboratoř, ve které se ocitl.

Za počítačem seděl drobný proplešatělý muž se strhaným obličejem, který teď vyskočil na nohy a skoro vyděšeně hledí na Sherlocka a jeho přemožitele.

„Co tím myslíte? Přece to nemůžete podat lidem! Vždyť ho to může zabít! Ani u koček to vždycky nevýjde!"

„Klid, profesore." zarazí ho hispánec přísně. „Nachystejte to. Víte, že znám pár lidí, které byste na jeho místě vidět nechtěl, že?"

Profesor vypadá, že se musí kousnout do jazyka, aby zůstal mlčet. Po chvilkovém zaváhání jen přikývne a nejistě přejde k jednomu stolu plnému chemikálií.

Sherlock ho pozorně sleduje. Profesor Summerlee zmizel před několika dny ze základny Baskerville i s celým svým výzkumem a dvěma vojáky. Co bylo předmětem jeho výzkumu se Sherlock přes svůj veškerý nátlak na Mycrofta nedověděl. Ovšem vypadá to, že to brzy zjistí na vlastní kůži. Jeho zatím jediný osobní zážitek s baskervillským výzkumem nebyl moc příjemný.

Profesor Summerlee rozhodně nevypadá jako člověk, který utekl dobrovolně. Neustále se nervózně ošívá, třesou se mu lehce ruce a bojí se svého strážce.

S pečlivě nasazenými rukavicemi profesor odlije do kádinky jakousi namodralou tekutinu. Ve zkumavkách jí má spousty, stejně jako podobné nazelenalé kapaliny. Obsah kádinky profesor zředí destilovanou vodou a pečlivě promíchá.

„Může ho to zabít." řekne profesor nejistě a skoro zoufale se na hispánce podívá.

„To může kulka taky. Tohle má aspoň šanci přežít, tak si pohněte."

Profesor nejistě přikývne a přejde k zajatci na stoličce.

Sherlock na čirou kapalinu vrhne velice podezíravý pohled a trochu se zamračí. Jed to není, přesto ho to může zabít. A i kdyby přežil, neznamená to, že bude v pořádku. Kde je k sakru Mycroft a jeho agenti, když je člověk potřebuje?

Hispánec mu strhne roubík. Sherlock tiše zaskučí a zakýve čelistí, která mu trochu ztuhla.

„Buď to vypijete do dna nebo vás zastřelím. Volba je na vás." řekne hispánec výhružně a kývne na profesora.

„Promiňte." špitne Summerlee omluvně a přiloží Sherlockovi kádinku k ústům.

Sherlock nejdřív zaváhá, ale když hispánec vytáhne zbraň, otevře pusu. Profesor mu po trochách lije tekutinu do pusy a vždy trpělivě čeká, až vše spolyká. Trvá to jen chvíli, než Sherlock vše vypije a profesor se obrátí na hispánce.

„Nevím, kdy to začne účinkovat. Ani jestli to vůbec bude fungovat." řekne Summerlee nejistě.

„To zjistíme." ušklíbne se hispánec. Znovu Sherlockovi nasadí roubík a odvleče ho pryč z laboratoře.

Zavře ho do malé komory, kde není ani dost místa, aby si Sherlock natáhl nohy, když se posadí. V naprosté tmě není vidět vůbec nic a Sherlock jen doufá, že ho někdo dostane ven dřív, než mu v komoře dojde kyslík.

- - o - -

John se nervózně obrátí na druhý bok a na chvíli kouká na opačnou stěnu své ložnice. Podle budíku se už tři hodiny marně pokouší usnout, ale Johnovi je to jedno. Sebere z nočního stolku mobil a rychle napíše zprávu.

_ Kde jsi? Jsi v pořádku? Prosím odpověz. _

John na telefon chvíli hledí, ale pak ho položí zpátky a lehne si na záda.

Je to už týden, co Sherlock od Mycrofta dostal podklady k případu, který se týká tajné vojenské základny Baskerville. A jsou to už skoro tři dny, co Sherlock zmizel. Prostě večer odešel, že si musí něco zařídit a už se nevrátil.

John mu už napsal asi stovku zpráv, kde se ho ptá, kde je a co se děje, ale žádnou odpověď nedostal.

Vzhledem k tomu, čeho se případ týká, mohlo se detektivovi stát cokoliv. Mohli ho zatknout, mohl se zaplést do nějakého pokusu, kterých se v Baskervillu provádí desítky, mohli ho zranit nebo i zabít.

John se naštvaně zarazí a znovu se převalí na bok. Musí Sherlocka najít, ať to stojí cokoliv. A on ví, kde začít.

- - o - -

Na sídle Diogenova klubu se vůbec nic nezměnilo. Ta samá bílá budova, ty samé tiché prostory, ti stejní mlčící muži, kteří čtou noviny a popíjejí své nápoje.

„Hledám Mycrofta Holmese." řekne John nahlas, když vejde do místnosti plné křesel. Vyslouží si tím několik zděšených pohledů od členů klubu a pozornost obsluhujícího muže.

Dlouhám ve fraku pokyne Johnovi rukou a odvede ho do soukromého salónku, kde s novinymi v ruce a sklenkou skotské po boku sedí Mycroft Holmes.

„Johne, čemu vděčím za vaši návštěvu?" zeptá se Mycroft s klidem. Složí noviny a pokyne Johnovi ke křeslu, které stojí na druhé straně stolku.

„Hledám Sherlocka a vy bez pochyby víte, kde je." řekne John, co nejklidněji to jde.

„Máte snad o něj starosti?" ušklíbne se Mycroft.

„Tu otázku myslíte vážně?" zeptá se John naštvaně. „Sherlock už je čtyři dny pryč a nedává o sobě vědět. Vzhledem k tomu, co vyšetřuje, mohlo se mu stát naprosto cokoliv."

„Ano, to pravdu mohlo." pokýve Mycroft hlavou a našpulí pusu. „Snad vás uklidní, když vám řeknu, že je Sherlock živý a zdravý."

„A kde je?" zeptá se John ostře.

„To vás momentálně nemusí zajímat." řekne Mycroft chladně.

„Sherlock je můj přítel. Zajímá mě, co se s ním děje." zamračí se John naštvaně.

„Johne, jak už jsem řekl, Sherlock je živý a zdravý a je v naprostém bezpečí. Bohužel vám ale o místě jeho pohybu ani o čemkoliv jiném nemůžu dát žádné bližší informace." řekne Mycroft vážně. „Nemohu vám ani říct, kdy se vrátí na Baker Street."

„Štve mě, že vám to musím věřit." řekne John nespokojeně a postaví se.

„Mám mu vyřídit nějaký vzkaz?" zeptá se Mycroft, zatímco znovu rozkládá noviny.

„Že doufám, že se brzo vrátí." řekne John vážně, než odejde.

- - o - -

Dům, ve kterém žije Mycroft Holmes, nebývá moc často obývaný, přesto je v něm vždy vše pečlivě uklizené a přichystané na svého majtele nebo jeho potencionální hosty.

Mycroft, pořád oblečený v šedém obleku, ale tentokráte bez saka a s rozepnutou vestou dojde ke dveřím jedné ložnice. S krátkým zaváháním zaklepe a vejde. V ložnici je docela tma, světlo nesvítí a závěsy jsou zatažené.

„Schováváš se?" zeptá se Mycroft klidným hlasem a rozsvítí světlo.

Malý černovlasý kluk, který sedí na posteli, se nespokojeně zamračí a pevněji obejme svá kolena.

„Zhasni." řekne rozkazovačně, ale Mycroft ho neposlechne.

„Doktoři na nic nepřišli." řekne starší z Holmesů vážně. „Podle nich nemáš v těle žádné cizí ani neznámé látky na jakékoliv úrovni."

„Takže tohle se mi stalo samo od sebe?" trhne kluk rukou a naštvaně se na Mycrofta podívá.

„Dokud nenajdeme profesora Summerleeho, nezjistíme, co se stalo a jak celý ten proces zvrátit." pokračuje Mycroft.

Telefon, který leží na dece před chlapcem, zavibruje a rozsvítí se. Příchozí sms.

„Nepřečteš si ji?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě.

„Je od Johna. Chce vědět, kde jsem a proč mu neodpovídám." zahučí kluk sklesle.

„Dneska byl i v klubu, aby to zjistil." řekne Mycroft, zatímco si prohlíží nehty na ruce. „Mému ujistění, že jsi živý, zdravý a v bezpečí, moc věřit nechtěl. Ale mám ti od něj vyřídit, že doufá, že se brzo vrátíš."

„Dokud se nenajde Summerlee, tak to nepůjde." zamračí se kluk.

„Teoreticky by ses vrátit mohl." usoudí Mycroft klidným hlasem.

„Jistě a hned ve dveřím bych Johnovi řekl, že to jsem já, jen vypadám, že mi je osm." řekne kluk kysele.

„Sherlocku, pokud přestaneš trucovat, tak jsou v pracovně veškeré záznamy o tom místě, kde jsme tě našli." prohodí Mycroft jako by nic.

„Konečně." řekne kluk a seskočí z postele. „Tví agenti jsou čím dál pomalejší, Mycrofte."

„Jistě, bratře." pokýve Mycroft hlavou a vydá se za klukem, který se rozběhl směrem k pracovně.


	2. Malý pronásledovatel

Už je to měsíc, co se Sherlockovi stala ona nehoda a on se zmenšil. Nebo lépe řečeno, jeho tělo omládlo na věk osmi let. On i jeho bratr a veškeré jeho agentury pátrají po zmizelém profesoru Summerleem a záhadném hispánci, který ho vězní. Ovšem marně. Skoro to vypadá, jako by nikdy neexistovali.

Sherlocka velice brzy začal Mycroftův dům nudit, a tak chodil ven.

Londýn je pro malé dítě velice nepraktické místo. Veškeré kliky a terminály jsou příliš vysoko, aby se daly pohodlně použít. Taxík osmiletému klukovi nezastaví, i kdyby ho v davu dospěláků náhodou viděl. Vzdálenosti jako kdyby najednou narostly.

A nejhorší ze všeho jsou lidé, kteří Sherlocka neustále zastavují a ptají se ho, jestli se neztratil a kde má rodiče. Většinou na nich dokázal najít něco, čím je mohl vystrašit nebo odehnat, ale už dvakrát se mu stalo, že ho příliš aktivní občan odvedl na policii jako ztracené dítě. Jednou dokonce na New Scotland Yard. Tehdy tam poprvé od oné nehody viděl Johna a Lestrada.

Detektiv inspektor vypadal ustaraně a John vyloženě zoufale. Sherlock nemohl slyšet, o čem se ti dva baví, ale i na dálku poznal, že se Lestrade snaží Johna uchlácholit. Bavili se spolu jen chvíli, než John potřepal hlavou, marně se pokusil o úsměv, prohodil s Lestradem ještě pár slov a se skloněnou hlavou odešel. Když procházel kolem Sherlocka, měl ve tváři smutný, ustaraný výraz a v kapse držel telefon.

- - o - -

„Dobrý den, paní Hudsonová." pozdraví John domácí, když se vrátí domů.

„Ráda vás zase vidím, Johne." pousměje se paní Hudsonová, ale hned zase zvážní. „Sherlock se ještě neozval, že ne." zeptá se skoro beznadějně.

„Ne, ještě ne." zavrtí John hlavou a na moment uhne pohledem, než se na domácí zase podívá. „Paní Hudsonová, nevíte náhodou, jestli se sem nenastěhoval někdo nový?"

„Sem do ulice se nikdo nenastěhoval už aspoň půl roku." odpoví mu paní Hudsonová překvapeně. „Proč se na to ptáte?"

„No, poslední dobou tady dost často potkávám takového malého kluka. Má černé vlasy a brýle." vysvětluje John. „Napadlo mě, že je tady asi nový, ale možná jsem si ho před tím jenom nevšiml."

„Malý, černovlasý kluk s brýlemi? To mi nic neříká." zamračí se paní Hudsonová. „Možná bydlí někdo poblíž, ale na Baker Street to rozhodně není."

„To nevadí." mávne John rukou a vydá se po schodech vzhůru. „Děkuji, paní Hudsonová." dodá ještě, než za sebou zavře dveře. Brýlatého kluka i domácí hned pustí z hlavy. Tmavý, tichý a úplně opuštěný byt Johnovi opět plnou silou připomene, že je Sherlock pořád nezvěstný.

Doktor si zhluboka povzdechne a pověsí si bundu na věšák. Vydá se do kuchyně, aby si připravil čaj a zatímco se voda vaří, vytáhne z kapsy mobil.

Žádná přijatá zpráva.

John na moment zavře oči. Doufá, že mu Mycroft nelhal, a že je Sherlock doopravdy v pořádku. Voda začne vřít. John se i s hrnkem plným čaje přesune do obýváku, kde se usadí ve svém křesle. Opět vytáhne telefon a začne psát zprávu.

_Měl by ses už vrátit. Paní Hudsonová přestává věřit, že to uděláš._

- - o - -

John má sice volno, ale stejně je venku a chodí po Londýně. Obvykle trávil volné dny vyšetřováním vražd nebo doma s hrnekem čaje v ruce a s notebookem na klíně, zatímco se Sherlock pokoušel vyhodit kuchyň do vzduchu.

Bez geniálního detektiva ho ale k případům nezvou a v bytě je děsivé ticho.

Proto John tráví většinu času venku. Prochází nazdařbůh Londýnem, občas vysedává v kavárnách nebo v hospodách nebo zajde k Angelovi, který se ho vždy snaží uklidnit.

Poslůední dobou za ním běhá i ten malý kluk, kterého nikdo nezná. Nejdřív si John myslel, že je to jen náhoda, ale poslední dva dny si je jistý, že ho kluk vyloženě sleduje. Mylý asi osmiletý kluk v kulatých brýlích, s rozcuchanými černými vlasy a tmavou bundou. I když mu kluk příjde povědomý, John si nevybavuje, že by ho někdy před tím viděl.

- - o - -

Dnešní počasí není na procházky nejvhodnější. Oproti předchozím dnům se ochladilo a navíc to vypadá, že bude pršet, dusno je rozhodně pořádné. John nemá deštník, ale stejně vyrazil ven. Lepší zmoknout a uhnat si nějakou virózu, než být sám v prázdném bytě.

I dnes mu je v patách onen malý kluk. John se trochu pousměje, když ho vidí.

Kluka za ním mohl poslat kdokoliv, i když představa Mycrofta Holmese, který rekrutuje na základní škole je trochu směšná. Na drohou stranu John věří, že kdyby to mělo Holmesovi pomoct, že to s ledovým klidem udělá.

John nedojde daleko, když doopravdy začne pršet. Zarazí se a ohlédne se na svůj doprovod.

Kluk stojí u vchodu do jedné bodovy a podezíravě pozoruje ocelové nebe nad sebou. Nevypadá to, že by v té své tenké bundě schovával deštník nebo pláštěnku.

John na okamžik zaváhá, ale pak se vydá ke klukovi.

Je asi v polovině cesty, když si ho jeho pronásledovatel všimne. Kluk sebou překvapeně trhne a vypadá to, že chce co nejrychleji zmizet.

„Počkej!" vyhrkne John rychle a dvěma kroky je u chlapce. „Nemáš hlad? Hned za rohem je restaurace. Můžeme tam počkat, než přestane pršet." navrhne s klidným výrazem.

Kluk na okamžik zaváhá, ale pak pomalu přikývne na souhlas.

Bok po boku se vydají k Angelově restauraci. John čekal, že kluk využije první příležitosti k útěku, ale nestalo se tak. Ajen si strčí ruce do kapes a po očku se na Johna dívá. Stejně nenápadně John sleduje malého. Bez jediného slova dojdou k Angelovi. To už se rozpršelo pořádně, takže jsou oba mokří od hlavy až k patě.

„Johne, rád vás vidím!" rozzáří se obtloustlý skoro Ital, když uvidí vcházet hosta. „Kdepak máte Sherlocka? A copak je tohle za malého pána?"

„Sherlock něco vyšetřuje." mávne John rukou, ale na zlomek vteřiny se zatváří ustaraně. „A tohle je pro dnešek můj host, pokud si to nerozmyslel." obrátí se John an kluka.

„Nerozmyslel." řekne kluk tiše a rozhlédne se kolem.

„Dám vám stůl u okna." nabídne jim Angelo a odvede své hosty k jednomu z mála volných stolů.

John a kluk se usadí a Angelo k nim nažene jednoho z obsluhujících mladíků. John pro oba objedná těstoviny se špenátovo-sýrovou omáčkou a číšník zmizí.

„Nechceš mi říct, kdo jsi a proč za mnou furt běháš?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Jak dlouho víš, že tě sleduju?" zeptá se kluk trochu nejistě.

„Že se tady potuluješ, to vím asi tak dva týdny, ale že sleduješ vyloženě mě, to vím jen pár dní." odpoví John po pravdě. „Řekneš mi svoje jméno?"

„Conan." řekne kluk potichu. „Arthur Conan Doyle."

„Těší mě. John Hamish Watson." pousměje se John a napřáhne k chlapci pravačku.

Conan se zatváří překvbapeně, ale nakonec zvedne ruku a stiskne tu Johnovu.

To už k nim přišel číšník s jejich objednávkou.

„Dobrou chuť." popřeje jim mladík, než odejde.

John se pustí do jídla, za to Conan věnuje talíři velice podezíravý pohled.

„Nemáš rád špenát?" zeptá se John a lehce se zamračí. „Mohl sis objednat něco jiného."

„Já moc nejím." řekne Conan klidně. Když ale vidí, jak se na něj John dívá, sebere vidličku a pustí se do jídla.

John se trochu pousměje. Tenhle kluk- tenhle Conan mu připomíná Sherlocka – bledý obličej, zvlněné černé vlasy, sledování lidí a neochota jíst. Chybí mu jen pár roků,a by z něho byl dokonalý Sherlock Holmes.

John se na moment zarazí.

Je Sherlockovi opravdu velice podobný. Mohli by být příbuzní.

„Nebudou o tebe mít rodiče starosti? Bude osm." řekne John jako by nic, ale na odpověď čeká dost napjatě.

„Jsou v zahraničí." odpoví Conan a vrtá se v jídle.

„Ale sám tady určitě nebydlíš, ne? Někdo určitě bude mít strach, jestli se ti něco nestalo." pokračuje John ve výclechu.

„Spíš jestli neprovádím něco nelegálního." nakrčí Conan nos.

„Nelegálního? V osmi letech?" zeptá se John nevěřícně.

„V mém případě spolu věk a inteligence nejsou nijak úměrné." řekne Conan s ledovým klidem.

„To je vidět." pousměje se John.

Ten kluk je vážně jako Sherlock. I co se týče skromnosti.

Conan se na něj trochu podezíravě dívá, ale pak se opět obrátí k talíři a začne se vrtat v těstovinách. John už nic neříká, dokud nedojí.

„Omluv mě na moment." řekne John, zatímco vstává a vydá se na záchod. Netrvá mu dlouho, než se vrátí, ale Conan už u stolu není.

„Promiňte, nevíte, kam zmizel ten kluk, co tu se mnou seděl?" zeptá se John číšníka.

„Byl tu pro něj nějaký muž. Zaplatil vaši útratu a odvezl chlapce. Je to v pořádku?" zamračí se mladík s obavami. Únos dítěte není nejlepší reklama pro podnik.

„Ano, je. Děkuji." řekne John rychle. Vezme si svou bundu a vydá se domů.

Nemá tušení, kdo to Conana odvezl, ale je si jistý, že kdyby to byl únos nebo něco takového, že by be Conan nenechal jen tak odvést. Na to je moc chytrý. Na drohou stranu Sherlock dobrovolně nasedl do auta k několikanásobnému vrahovi.

John se trochu vystrašeně zarazí, ale pak zavrtí hlavou a pokračuje v cestě. Conan je dítě, nevyšetřuje vraždy a na rozdíl od geniálních detektivů má aspoň nějaký pud sebezáchovy.

John vytáhne mobil začne psát sms.

_Potkal jsem kluka, co je jako ty. Mohl by být tvůj syn, jak jste si podobní a nejen vzhledem._

_Vážně už by ses mohl vrátit. Začínají mi chybět i ty tvoje noční pokusy se střelným parechem._


End file.
